jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Alderaanischer Widerstand
Der Alderaanische Widerstand war eine Widerstandsbewegung gegen das Galaktische Imperium, die von Bail Organa bereits kurz nach der Machtergreifung des Imperators gegründet wurde. Sie war mit dem Corellianischen und Chandrilanischen Widerstand sowie Kotas Miliz eine der vordergründigsten Widerstandsbewegungen und Gründungsmechanismen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik. Geschichte Gründung des Widerstands Bail Organa arbeitete mit Mon Mothma bereits zur Zeit der Alten Republik eng zusammen, um zu verhindern, dass Senator Palpatine die Kontrolle über diese an sich riss. Nachdem deutlich wurde, dass sie scheiterten, hegte Mothma bereits den Gedanken an Revolution, doch Organa wies den Gedanken von sich, die Republik aufzugeben. Erst nach dem Ghorman-Massaker, realisierte Bail Organa, dass die Republik längst gestorben war. Dies war der Moment, in dem er begann, Mon Mothmas Widerstand gegen das Imperium zu unterstützen, offiziell jedoch weiterhin treues Mitglied des Imperialen Senats blieb. Er organisierte Waffen, Informationen und Geld, ohne dass jemand seine Position anzweifelte. So schuf er mehr und mehr seinen eigenen Widerstand und machte aus dem friedlichen Planeten Alderaan ein Zentrum der Rebellion.Handbuch der Rebellenallianz Im Zuge dieser Widerstandsbewegung machte er viele Kontakte und schuf sich Verbündete, darunter alte Freunde wie Sirona Okeefe, neue Bekanntschaften wie SabéThe Force Unleashed Campaign Guide und widerstandswillige Personen innerhalb der Reihen des Imperiums, wie er sie beispielsweise in Gilder Varth zu finden glaubte. Das Sarlacc-Projekt Das Sarlacc-Projekt, ein geheimer Plan des Imperiums zur Entwicklung des Prototyps eines Supersternzerstörers, entwickelte sich zu einer der größten Verwicklungen des Alderaanischen Widerstands im Kampf gegen den Imperator.Gamemaster Primer Nachdem Bail Organas Verbündeter Gilder Varth auf Felucia gefangen genommen wurde, schickte Organa Sirona Okeefe und eine Gruppe von Unterstützern dorthin, wo sie ihn befreien konnten. Der Admiral deckte die Verwicklung Darga Jiramma Mionnes in das Projekt auf, und im Zuge der Beseitigung des Hutts, konnte in der Jedi-Meisterin Denia eine wertvolle Verbündete gefunden werden.A Wretched HiveThe Queen of Air and Darkness Auf Nizon kam es durch den Eingriff von Agenten des Alderaanischen Widerstands in Zusammenarbeit mit der Widerstandsbewegung der Nazren zu einem erfolgreichen Schlag sowohl gegen das Projekt als auch das Imperium selbst. Nizon konnte hierdurch infolge eines Kampfes wieder teilweise unter die Kontrolle der vom Imperium als Sklaven ausersehenen Nazren gebracht werden.The First to Strike Die Spuren des Projekts führten schließlich nach Coruscant, wo Organas Agenten im Imeici Spire wichtige Einzelheiten über die Pläne herausfanden.The Core of Corruption Jedoch stellte sich Gilder Varth als Verräter heraus, der dem Imperium niemals abgeschworen hatte und Bail Organas Widerstand aufzudecken versuchte. Durch seinen Verrat kam es zur Zerstörung der Resurgence, einer wichtigen, mobilen Operationsbasis des Widerstands, und zur Entführung Denias durch Valin Draco.A Reckoning of Wraiths Nach mehreren Monaten der Untersuchungen wurde klar, dass der Inquisitor seine Gefangene nach Prakith verschleppt hatte, und um ihre Rettung zu gewährleisten, sandte Bail Organa eine Einsatztruppe aus, die sich mit Alya Aldrete in Verbindung setzte, womit sie die Möglichkeit erhielten, nach Prakith vorzudringen.The Gem of Alderaan Denia starb im Kampf gegen Valin Draco, als der Alderaanische Widerstand zu ihrer Rettung aufbrach.Sword of the Empire Zusammenschluss Die Zahl der Widerstandgruppen auf verschiedenen Planeten nahm immer mehr zu, und viele erkannten so langsam, dass es unumgänglich war, ein Netzwerk zu errichten. Auf Bespin kam es dann durch Bria Tharen zu einem Treffen von Repräsentanten verschiedener Widerstandsbwegungen, auch der Alderaanischen. Alderaan wurde bei diesem Treffen von zwei Menschen, Hric Dalhney und seiner angeblichen Tochter Winter Celchu, und einem Caamasi vertreten, Ylenic It'kla.Der König der Schmuggler Garm Bel Iblis war es, der 2 VSY die Widerstandsbewegungen schließlich zu einem gemeinsamen Treffen bewegen konnte, bei welchem der Corellianische Vertrag unterzeichnet wurde. Anschließend gelangte Mon Mothma stark in den Vordergrund, sodass später angenommen wurde, sie habe die entscheidenden Schritte zur Gründung der Rebellen-Allianz unternommen. Bail Organa und besonders Garm Bel Iblis gerieten stark in den Hintergrund.Die Dunkle Seite der Macht Auch wenn Alderaan keine militärischen Schritte unternahm, tat der Widerstand, was er konnte. Durch einen Tipp von Bail Organa konnte beispielsweise Mon Mothma bei einer Gelegenheit davor bewahrt werden, in imperiale Gefangenschaft zu geraten. Organa kehrte nach Alderaan zurück und ließ sein Volk erkennen, dass ihr Pazifismus in der derzeitigen Lage nicht mehr angebracht war.Coruscant and the Core Worlds Bevor Alderaan sich für den Krieg im Namen der Allianz rüsten konnte, wurde der Planet vom Ersten Todesstern zerstört, auch Bail Organa kam schließlich bei der Zerstörung Alderaans ums Leben, Garm Bel Iblis dagegen war besorgt, dass Mon Mothma immer mehr Macht an sich riss und eventuell nur den Imperator stürzen würde, um seinen Platz einzunehmen, weshalb er die Allianz verließ und einen Privatkrieg gegen das Imperium führte. Quellen *''Han Solo-Trilogie'' – Der König der Schmuggler *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''The Traitor's Gambit'' *''A Wretched Hive'' *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''The First to Strike'' *''The Core of Corruption'' *''A Reckoning of Wraiths'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''Sword of the Empire'' *''Jaws of the Sarlacc'' *''Gamemaster Primer'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Handbuch der Rebellenallianz'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Alderaanischer Widerstand Kategorie:Widerstandsbewegungen Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Legends en:Alderaanian Resistance ru:Альдераанское сопротивление